Conventionally, there has been a heat cooking device provided with an exhaust duct for blowing out exhaust air from a heating chamber forward on a rear edge side of an upper surface of a casing (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. JP 2009-052861 (Patent Document 1), for example).
In the heat cooking device, the exhaust duct is mounted so as to be laid between an upper surface plate and a rear surface plate of the casing.